


塔利利亚姆，或称正牌男朋友终于出现

by Terry_the_warrior



Series: 爽文。 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Own Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: 有时候塔利不会做饭但是有时候他的确会。





	塔利利亚姆，或称正牌男朋友终于出现

**Author's Note:**

> 继续整理东西，利亚姆是我的亲宝贝

　　“现在知道害羞了？”

　　等塔利也洗完澡出来的时候他看到的就是把自己脱光了的利亚姆正卷着被子在床角裹成一团，于是问道。

　　利亚姆往床头缩缩，十分羞赧地笑起来:“没有……我只是太开心了……”

　　“我只是没想到，真的。”他扣着塔利的手腕不放，又说。

　　“好。”塔利答，“那你为我准备好了么？”利亚姆就又笑了，但并不说话，只抓着塔利要他去吻他。

　　这孩子是珍宝。塔利没头没脑地想着。利亚姆不假思索地剥光自己、展开自己，可双腿和十指却又不知所措地绞在一起，就像闭着口的贝，只要掰开了里头就是汁水充盈的肉。此前他从来没和什么人过过夜，此刻显得有些无措，却又偏满心相信塔利不会让他难过，因而一点都不惊惶。

　　“只要你教我……”他又说道，“我什么都不会、什么都不懂……你得教会我。”

　　不过他大抵已经准备好了。

　　利亚姆兴奋着，被塔利触碰、把玩过的地方全都红透，像鲜汤里的虾，又像切开肉片流出的血。塔利把他翻过去，为他扩张，也正像一个大厨。又一次地，塔利细细地吻过他的皮肤，半是安抚，半是确认。他感受到自己身下的躯体随着手指开拓的节奏紧缩又放开，久违地心里浮起些成就感。真乖，他心里赞叹道，但没说出口，真乖……我的小朋友。我的。

　　他几乎被这种感觉迷了眼，猛然膨胀的占有欲把冷静挤开，心里剩下的就几乎只剩下他那狮子一样的本能，他咬了几口利亚姆的耳朵后，又最后亲了亲他的脊梁，将自己送进利亚姆体内。“疼就喊出来”，他说。

　　利亚姆抖了一抖，头埋在枕头里低低地呜咽了一声。

　　他似乎在努力地放松自己，然而并不得法，后穴紧紧地箍着塔利，不让他继续深入。

　　塔利叹了口气，亲亲他的耳朵，退出来些。“别着急”，他安慰道，“别急，利亚姆。”他又一次吻起了利亚姆的脊背，湿热的吐息一直往下爬，直落到臀缝处。他在尾巴根上吻了一下，再一次用舌头为利亚姆做起扩张。

　　利亚姆只觉得自己的名字从塔利嘴里说出来就成了魔咒，只一个词罢了，他就控制不住地发起颤来，头脑里只剩下狂喜，甚至来不及反应，身体就顺着塔利动作的暗示动起来，腰往下塌，尾巴也朝旁扫。

　　他看不见塔利在做什么，只感觉到臀缝被手指掰开，几乎是滚烫的湿滑触感在那附近打转，塔利的发尾也似有若无地在皮肤上刮，他自己一人的时候连自慰都觉得不甚得法，现在这些触感却全都一股脑地冲进他脑海，就像是透过万花筒看东西一样——再普通不过的感觉混在了一起也变得奇妙了起来。

　　不久，他彻彻底底放松下来，那些为他扩张的手指舌头都被混合着的体液浇得湿淋淋的。“就是这样”，塔利说，“你准备好了。”

　　这回顺利得多，利亚姆仍旧疼得咬枕头，却没再像刚才那样抗拒塔利。他紧缩着被塔利又一次一点点揉开，膝盖颤抖着往下滑又被一只手揽着腰捞起来。

　　他小声呜咽着，一开始还像是淋了雨的小兽，后来呻吟就渐渐埋进了枕头里，透过织物传出来的声音变得模糊不清。

　　“别忍着。”塔利教道，哄骗似地在他耳边说“喊我的名字。”利亚姆马上就像是碰到冰块一样整个儿地弹起来，又颤抖着缩回去。他能感觉到自己身体里的某处格外让他腰软，此时被塔利找到，坏心眼地重点照顾着，终于忍不住飘忽着低吟起来。另利亚姆没想到的是，根本用不着塔利的声音，仅仅是他自己漏出来的那些模糊叫喊已经足够煽情——柔软的、不像他自己的声音——嗓音流进耳朵里又顺着肌肤滑向全身，就和那些塔利带给他的快感一道。而他喃喃的一声“塔利”，把名字的主人也彻底点燃了。

　　这对利亚姆来讲太刺激了，没多久他就变得迷迷糊糊的，紧紧攀着塔利的肩膀，胡乱叫着他的名字射了精。塔利为此慢下来，亲了亲他的额头。

　　利亚姆的眼眶里蓄满了泪，这时候才被他意识到，他眨了眨眼，眼泪就滑下来，钻进头发丝里。

　　“还不错？”等他稍微回过神来，塔利捏捏他的耳朵，无不得意地问道。利亚姆点点头，“嗯”了一声，意外地发现自己的嗓音跟吸了水一样软得不行，又感到一阵后知后觉的不好意思。

　　“你也很棒。”塔利压低了声音，喘息听在利亚姆耳里就像爆炸一样，“乖，再坚持一下。”

　　利亚姆哪还有别的半点想法，塔利的气息吐在他耳朵里就像从那过了电一样，让他浑身一激灵。他就听话地揽住塔利的脖子，两膝夹住塔利的腰，乖乖地把自己献出去。塔利快而重地操起他来，缺席了一阵子的喘息声又一次在房间里响起来。有点……太、太过了……利亚姆不觉想着，他还没完全缓过劲来，感到有些难受。

　　但还没等他说，塔利就似乎发觉了似地，很快退了出来，抓过利亚姆的右手帮自己手淫，最终咬着牙低吼着射在利亚姆身上。

　　他喘得和利亚姆一样厉害，手臂上力气卸了些，先前撑着的重量就落在利亚姆身上。

　　利亚姆感到自己的刘海被拨开，几个吻重重地落在额上。他就捧住塔利的脸，摆正了，让那些吻正正地落在唇上。

　　——————

　　“我真的好开心……”

　　“睡你的去，累成这样别说话了。”


End file.
